Candle assemblies and the art of candle making have been common place in many cultures for thousands of years. Generally, a candle assembly is a solid block of wax or some other solidified fuel substance with a wick. The wick, when lit, was used mainly as a source of light, but also provided a source of heat or a method of keeping time. Today, candle assemblies are desired mainly for their decorative look and aromatic properties but are also utilized in religious ceremonies or power outages.
Candles, their designs, and their method of manufacture have changed little over the years and more interesting and aesthetically distinct candle assemblies are needed.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative candle assemblies and methods of making alternative candle assemblies.